The Heart of Zack
by GeorgieM
Summary: Zack is tired of being the 'playboy' but is having trouble finding a girl who sees him as something more, not realizing that girl is waiting for him to notice her.
1. Chapter 1

**_I know this is my second story for Zack but, to be honest, I am tired of the Cody/Bailey stuff and thought Zack could use a little attention. Plus, he's my favorite character. Some of you may think this is a little OOC but I think there is more to these characters then they are given credit for. I hope you enjoy._**

**_*I don't own Suite Life or its characters, just my story*_**

He's the guy all the girls want when they want to have fun. Just once, he doesn't want to be that guy. Sure, it's been a lot of fun and he loves the attention but it never lasts. The girls get what they want whether its to forget an old boyfriend, get over a nasty breakup or feel better about themselves. Whatever they needed at the time, then they leave, move on to a guy they think has potential as a serious boyfriend. Zack smiles through it all, the envy of many other male students. Each time it happens though, another small crack happens in his heart. He hides behind a charming smile and a ne'er-do-well attitude, hoping the next girl may actually see him and not another escape from her problems. Never did he think that the girl he's been waiting for is waiting for him to notice her.

Maya with the long brown hair and funky personality is the latest to leave him. Another crack, another fake smile. He had really thought she might be the one but it turns out she was trying to heal some emotional scars from her last break up. After she felt better, she used the 'you're a great friend' speech on him. Now, he gets to be tortured constantly by his inadequacy every time he goes to work since she is a waitress there.

Zack walks over to the railing on the sky deck, contemplating the stars. It is way past curfew but that has never stopped him and he needed to clear his head. He leans down heavily on his elbows and sets his chin on one of his hands. It's so quiet right now, all he can hear is the faint thump of music coming from one of the discos down below. No one else is around. He sighs, feeling the loneliness creeping in.

"Zack?" He jumps at the sound of his name, not having heard anyone approach. Turning around, he is relieved to see his visitor. London is one of his oldest friends and they have become quite close while going to Seven Seas High together. They often get lumped together with school since they are considered two of the worst students and no one else wants to work with them. Zack pretends to be annoyed by it but secretly he's happy to spend time with her. She is one of the few people he is comfortable being himself around.

"Hey London." Zack smiles at her. "What are you doing up here so late?"

"I could ask you the same thing." London smile back at him. With him, London shows more of her true self knowing she is safe with him. While Zack hides behind his charm, London hides behind her ding-bat heiress persona. People accept it because it is what they expect from her. She even still has Cody fooled to a point but not Zack. London joins him at the railing. "I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither." Zack sighs and looks out at the dark water spread out beyond the boat.

"Thinking about Maya?" London asks, sympathetic.

"Sort of." Zack answers, scowling a bit, trying to put his thoughts into words. "More like wondering why it never works out. What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing." London answers definitively.

"It can't be nothing." Zack shakes his head in frustration. "It must be something because they all leave and it isn't just because their cruise has ended. The girls I've dated here in school were the same."

"Zack." London reaches over and lays a hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her. "There is nothing wrong with you. If those girls can't see what an amazing person you are, it's their loss. You are caring, funny and loyal." She smirks at him. "Not to mention handsome and steadfast."

"You really think so?" Zack asks uncertainly then he grins wide. "You think I'm handsome?"

"Like you need me to answer that." She rolls her eyes.

"Steadfast?" He raises a brow.

"Yes, look how long you lasted with Maddie. While it never worked out, you never gave up. Even now, you'd still do anything for her." London sighed wishfully. "Do you have any idea how lucky I always thought she was to have you around?"

"You thought she was lucky?" Zack stares at her with wide eyes. "Funny, she always thought it was annoying."

"It is something special to have a person care so much about you. Someone who is always there for you and thinks you are the most special person in their world. I don't think Maddie ever truly appreciated what she had with you." London says enviously. "I would give anything for that."

"Don't you know that you already have that?" Zack pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her for a hug. "I seriously don't know what I would do without you, London."

Zack feels tears wetting the front of his shirt at his chest and pulls away slightly. London hangs her head, trying to hide her wet cheeks. He hesitantly puts his fingers under her chin and lifts her face up so he can see her. Looking into his ocean blue eyes, she gives him a watery half smile as another quiet tear drops. Zack can feel his heart ache for this beautiful girl in his arms and wipes away the streaks of tears. Lost in her golden mocha colored eyes, he pulls her closer. Unable to stop himself, unwilling to stop himself, he lowers his head and claims her lips for one heart-stopping, perfect moment. Catching their breath, they close their eyes and lean in once more. Zack tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss, setting off a series of tingles through their bodies until they finally pull apart and stare at each other.

"Wow." Zack whispers.

"Yeah." London whispers back.

_**Please review and let me know what you think. I was think of keeping this a one shot but might change my mind if you want to hear more. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you to the Reviewers of this story: Ellivia22, mikanluvrmayumi, ctin939, Tinkelbell11, PonyboySlashLover, and Mad-Dog-GXO . You guys are awesome! Out of the six of you five wanted to read more, so I added this chapter. Please let me know if it works or if I should put it back to a once shot. Thanks! ~GeorgieM**_

**_*Nope, not me. I don't own SL or it's characters, just my story._**

Chapter 2

Where we left off…

_"Wow." Zack whispers._

_"Yeah." London whispers back._

"We should probably get some sleep." Zack says with a sigh. "How about if I walk you back to your room?" He holds out his hand to London. She nods her head and they leave the sky deck, hand in hand.

They didn't talk on the way, both lost in their thoughts about what just happened. At the cabin door, London wraps her arms around Zack's waist and buries her face in his chest. Zack holds her close, laying his laying his head on hers.

"Want to have breakfast together tomorrow?" He whispers.

"Don't we always?" London giggles quietly and looks up at him.

"I meant just you and me." Zack rolls his eyes at her.

"Okay." London reaches for her door, blushing. "Goodnight, Zack."

Zack pulls her back to him and kisses her lips, once more. He meant for it to be a swift peck but he lingers longer than he intended to, enjoying the feel. Releasing her, he takes a step away from temptation. "Goodnight, London. I'll be here to get you at 7."

She walks into her room and closes the door. After locking up, she drops down onto her bed feeling happy, shocked and just a little bit tingly. No matter how many times she had imagined what it would be like to kiss Zack, nothing could compare to it. He was so much gentler than she expect and tingles made her head go fuzzy and her body hum. 'Oh my God! Zack kissed me!' London thought and giggles into her pillow.

In the other cabin, Zack has just collapsed on his own bed but his thoughts are a bit more confused. Kissing London was like nothing he had ever experienced before. It was amazing, perfect even, and that's coming from someone who has kissed quite a few girls in his short life. None of them compare to London, though. That is part of the problem.

London is one of his dearest friends. She's caring, thoughtful, funny, beautiful, sexy… whoa! 'Did I just say that London's sexy?' Zack thought about how she looked earlier and how her body felt, pressed against his. He thought about her shapely legs and her curves, the way her silky hair caressed his skin. 'Oh yeah, definitely sexy.' Zack closes his eyes with a silent groan, wishing he hadn't started think about London's gorgeous body. This is going to be a long night.

The next morning, Zack wakes up and rushes into the bathroom to get cleaned up. Every since he realized how much girls liked the clean, fresh smell, Zack's hygiene had improved tremendously. Throwing on a pair of clean, navy jeans that hug his lean hips and a blue striped button-down shirt, he takes one last look in the mirror before heading out the door.

"Zack?" Marcus asks, shocked as he looks up from his bed, but Zack is already gone. Marcus sits up and stares at the door wondering what was up, since Zack never gets up early on a Saturday or dresses that nice for breakfast. He shakes his head and lays back down.

London was up and wearing a light blue spring dress that stops just above her knees with a fitted waist. Besides a couple crystal blue combs to hold back the sides, her hair flows freely down her back. Bailey sits on her bed and stares as London adds a bit of gloss to her lips.

"Why are you up so early?" Bailey asks. Before London can answer, they hear a knock on the door. London grins and walks over to open it.

"See you later Bailey." She says as she walks out. Bailey can hear someone talking on the other side, but can't make out who it is or what they are saying. Hearing their footsteps walking away, she jumps out of bed and rushes to the door, throwing it open and peering out. All she sees is the hem of London's skirt as they round the corner.

After London had closed the door on her roommate, she turns and greets Zack with a wide smile which he returns.

"Good morning." Zack mumbles as he leans down to give her a quick kiss.

"Morning." London answers with her eyes still closed from the kiss.

Zack takes her hand and they walk to the breakfast buffet. Zack grabs a tray and they load it down with food and a couple drinks, which he carries to a small café table along one side. They eat in companionable silence, stealing glances at each other and grinning.

After eating, they clear away the dishes and sit back down, scooting their chairs closer together. Zack wraps his hand around London's on the table and plays with her fingers. London, laughing, grabs his hand and traces random patterns on his hand which makes him squirm from the ticklish sensation.

"London." Zack takes both her hands and holds them still. She looks at him questioningly, as he takes a calming breath to continue. "I thought about this most of the night. You are one of my best friends and I don't want to do anything that would ruin that, but I want to be more than friends. What I need to know is if you want to take a chance on me too? Will you be my girlfriend?" Zack nervously looks into her eyes, hoping for a yes.

London, grinning madly, leaps at him. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" She wraps her arms around his neck and plants her lips on his surprised ones. Zack sighs in relief and wraps his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap. Pulling back, he smirks at her.

"Now, that's the kind of answer I like to have." Zack kisses her again. They spend the next few minutes planning out their day while London happily sat on her new boyfriend's lap, absently straightening his collar. They are just about to kiss again when they are interrupted by several people screaming all at once.

"London!" "Zack!" "What?" "Oh no!" Turning, they see all of their friends staring at them in shock. The last was said by Mr. Moseby who has apparently fainted.

**_Please review! Was this good? Should I continue? Should I stop and turn it back into a one-shot? Thanks!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Shout out to my fine reviewers of chapter 2: ctin939, FanFictionParty, I Like Writing Romance, mikanluvrmayumi, stephluvvsyou, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, and Mad-Dog-GXO. Thank you for reviewing! Thanks to everyone else for reading. I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to use the next chapter for Zack and London's day together and the conversations. I hope you still enjoy it.**_

_***I positively do NOT own SL or its characters.***_

Previously:

"London!" "Zack!" "What?" "Oh no!" Turning, they see all of their friends staring at them in shock. The last was said by Mr. Moseby who has apparently fainted.

Chapter 3

"Uh hey guys." Zack says looking at everyone. London gives a small wave from his lap, but is busy staring in concern at Mr. Moseby laying prone on the floor. She whispers something into Zack's ear then walks over to kneel down by the unconscious man.

"Moseby?" London shakes his arm. "Moseby!" Still no response. She grabs a glass of water off a nearby table that hadn't been cleared yet and threw the drink in his face.

"Gah! What?" Mr. Moseby sits up wiping water off his face with the handkerchief from his pocket. "I demand to know who did that?" London raises her hand.

"You passed out and wouldn't wake up." London explains as Zack walks up beside her. She grabs his hand with a smile. "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing, babe." Zack gives her a quick peck on the cheek. "Later." He grins at the rest then he and London walk out of the restaurant, hand in hand. The others stare at them, too shocked to say anything.

"What happened?" Mr. Moseby asks confused. "They weren't like this yesterday." Cody, Woody, Marcus and Bailey look back at him equally baffled by this turn of events. Mr. Moseby walks away shaking his head. "I have to go pack."

"What? Why are you packing?" Bailey asks.

"Because, when Mr. Tipton finds out about this, he's going to have me bell-hopping in the remotest part of Siberia." Mr. Moseby whines pitifully. "Why me?"

Bailey, Woody and Marcus all turn to Cody but he just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head. "He didn't tell me anything. Last I heard, he and Maya had just broken up."

"I wondered why Zack was up so early today but he ran out of the room before I could ask him." Marcus says. "I guess this explains it. Should have known it was about a girl. He took a shower and dressed nice."

"Same with London." Bailey agrees. "Well, not about the clean and nice dressing, but the rest of it. She ran out the door as soon as we heard it knock. I didn't even get a chance to see who it was, which apparently was Zack."

Woody has wondered off to get his breakfast. Zack's love life not nearly as interesting to him as the sausage and French toast. The rest follow, figuring they can discuss the situation while they eat. After getting their food, they find Addison at one of the large tables and join her.

"Did you guys see Zack and London? Oh my God! Aren't they just the cutest couple? I mean, I thought they were. Did you think they were? When did they start dating? It was so sweet with her sitting on his lap and them smiling into each other's eyes. Just so romantic. Don't you think?" Addison pauses to take a breath. "Maybe we should do that too! It was so cute." With that she plops herself down on Woody's lap and wraps an arm around his neck. Startled, Woody drops a sausage he was about to eat down her shirt and, not thinking about, tries to go in after it. Addison starts screaming at him to get his hand out of her shirt causing the whole room to stare at them. Woody, realizing where his hand is, whips it away and stands up in embarrassment, dropping Addison onto the floor. Addison, ticked off, stands up and hits Woody on the arm before stomping away.

"Ow!" Woody rubs his arm and sits back down. "I just wanted to eat my sausage." He grumbles to no one in particular. Bailey rolls her eyes and everyone resumes eating now that the show is over.

"You should talk to him." Bailey says to Cody. They are finally back to being friends after their nasty breakup. It took time, a bunch of apologies and a whole lot of talking.

"I know." Cody sighs, not looking forward to the conversation. "You talk with London. Then we can meet up and compare notes. I hope they know what they're getting into. As much as Zack messes around, I'm pretty sure he would never jeopardize his friendship with London for something meaningless. It's just hard to imagine those two together."

**_What did you think? What activities do you think Zack and London should do for the day? Review please! Thanks!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I have to admit that this seems to be my least popular story but my reviewers are great with their lengthy comments and enthusiasm, I just have to keep going… not to mention that I'm liking the story myself. My reviewers for last chapter were: stephluvvsyou, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, CraziiCookii, Tinkelbell11 and Mad-Dog-GXO. Thank you thank you thank you to the few souls who decided to speak up and to my repeat reviews: You Rock! Also thanks to all of my readers who remain quiet and anonymous… you know who you are. ; )**_

_*** I repeat, I don't own SL or its characters, just my story.***_

**Previously:**

_"I know." Cody sighs, not looking forward to the conversation. "You talk with London. Then we can meet up and compare notes. I hope they know what they're getting into. As much as Zack messes around, I'm pretty sure he would never jeopardize his friendship with London for something meaningless. It's just hard to imagine those two together."_

Chapter 4

"London, did you know you liked me before last night?" Zack asks while they stroll around the sky deck hand in hand. They have most of the area to themselves as not too many people want to sunbath this early in the morning. Blushing, London nods her head. "When did you realize it?" He stops them and sits down on one the lounge chairs hidden under an umbrella, pulling her onto his lap.

London settles herself comfortably against Zack's chest, laying her head on his shoulder. "I'm not sure of the exact moment." She pauses to think about it. "I know it was after the fake marriage assignment and I can remember feeling hurt by your attention to those models when they were on board. It was just after Paris I think that I realized it."

"That long?" Zack asks in amazement.

"I went to sit at the counter when you were working. I didn't think you had even seen me yet so I was fiddling with something in my purse. You set a cup filled with my favorite smoothie in front of me and greeted me with your usual 'Hi beautiful.' I looked up at your smile and I was a goner. Before I could react, another customer was trying to get your attention so you winked at me and walked away." She sighs and wraps her arms around him.

"You know this explains a lot." Zack grins down at London. "I was wondering why you wanted to get into modeling suddenly. Then there was that scene when I was trying to convince Maya to go out with me. You were ready to kick her ass. Now, I know why."

"Don't laugh at me." London pouts, giving him sad puppy dog eyes. "I've had to put up with you coming on to every girl who comes on board knowing that you never once thought of me that way."

"Uh, London." Zack clears his throat nervously. "That's not exactly true."

"It's not?" Her eyes widen in surprise.

"No." He kisses her softly on the forehead. "There have been times I really wished you saw me as more than a friend but I didn't think you ever would, especially since I'm three years younger than you. The most recent was during the last dance. I'm surprised you didn't notice me following you around. I was practically drooling staring at you in that crazy 80s getup you were wearing."

"Really?" London sits up to look Zack in the eyes. Smiling, she kisses him sweetly on the lips and gets back into her comfy spot on his chest. Zack hugs her close. "You know the older we get, the less important those three years are." She picks up one of his hands to lace her fingers through his.

"I know and I am very thankful for that." Zack brushes his thumb across her fingers, lost in thought. "It's funny. Even though we haven't been together for a full day yet, I really can't imagine us being apart. It's like we were waiting for just the right time."

"You are so cheesy." London teases him.

"Hey now." Zack sits up, giving her a playful dirty look. "Take that back." He starts tickling her sides and she squirms in laughter.

"No!" London giggles uncontrollably, trying to move away from Zack. He wraps an arm around her waist to hold her close while his other hand keeps tickling.

"I'm not gonna stop until you take it back." He threatens.

"Oh yeah?" London manages to wrap her arms around his neck and plants her lips against his, tilting her head slightly. Zack's hand freezes as he gets distracted by her soft mouth. The hand that was tickling her joins the other to pull her closer. He moves his hands up to her face and tangles them in her hair. London pulls back a little and smiles at Zack.

"Gotcha." She whispers in his ear and takes off across the deck, giggling. She had kicked off her shoes while they were kissing, so she's able to run.

"You did not just do that!" Zack laughs and chases after her. It takes him a while to catch her, finally wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her into the air. He sits back down on the lounger with her on his lap, both of them out of breath and laughing hard. "How about we go down and share a smoothie? All this running has made me thirsty."

"Okay." They stand up and walk over to the stairs. At the top, Zack grabs London's hand and jerks her into his arms for one more searing kiss. "What was that for?"

"Because I really wanted to." Zack winks at her causing her to blush. He leads her down the stairs and over to the smoothie bar, where they get their drink with two straws. Finding an empty table off to one side, they move the chairs together so they can both reach the smoothie. Zack lays his hand over London's and traces patterns on the back of her hand, giving her a funny tingling sensation.

They sit quietly drinking their smoothie, not noticing the stares they are getting. Cody, already working, is folding towels a little ways away watching his brother and London. A couple of hotties Zack had flirted with just the other day walk by and say hello to him with a smile but Zack just waves, barely even looking up. Cody, amazed, looks closer at his older brother. Zack's eyeing London like a blind man seeing heaven for the first time.

'He loves her! Zack, my playboy goof-off brother, is in love with London Tipton. Who would have guessed that?' Cody shakes his head. Seeing how London is staring back at Zack with a similar look, Cody figures that she must feel the same way. He hands out a few towels to people and glances back over at the couple to find them kissing. Cody looks away quickly blushing. It's not that the kiss is inappropriate or overly sexual. It is how sweet it is, full of affection and caring.

"I don't think talking to them is going to accomplish anything outside of settling our curiosity." Bailey says, coming up behind Cody. She's been watching the couple, too, sitting on a stool at the smoothie bar. "It looks like London has fallen hard for your brother."

"She not the only one." Cody answers nodding toward Zack. "I don't think I've ever seen him like this, not even with Maddie." He looks over at Bailey, noticing how pretty her hair looks today but not saying anything about it. "I still think we should talk to them, find out how this happened in the first place. I don't want to see either of them get hurt."

"I guess." Bailey agrees, still watching the affection between Zack and London, missing that interaction she used to have with Cody. "I'll see you later." She walks away with her head down, trying to keep Cody from noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"See you later, Bails." Cody watches her leave, wishing he had the right to stop her, to wrap his arms around her once more and hold her close. Sighing, he gets back to work, glad that they are at least friends now.

"Zack, I have a surprise for you." London says after they finish their smoothie.

"Really? What is it?" Zack asks, curious.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" London replies rolling her eyes at him. "I had it dropped off in your room this morning, so come on. I can't wait to show you!" She grabs his hand and drags him off down the corridors to his door. "Give me your key and close your eyes." Zack laughs, handing over his room key and covering his eyes with a hand. London waves her hand in front of his face to make sure he can't see then unlocks the door and opens it. She carefully maneuvers Zack inside, closing the door behind them. London has him sit on the end of his bed and, unable to resist, kisses him softly on the lips.

"If this is part of the surprise, I'm loving it so far." Zack jokes with his eyes still covered.

"No silly." London giggles and moves to the side. "You can open your eyes now. Surprise!"

"Oh my God!" Zack exclaims, shocked. "You didn't?"

"I did!" London looks at him hopefully. "Do you like it?"

_**Anyone hazard a guess what she got him? Tell me what you think, Please Review! Next chapter is the interrogation.**_

_**If you want to follow me on twitter, my name on it is **_**GeorgieM_1**_**. Follow me and I'll follow you. (sounds like a song title lol)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So the winners of the "What did London get Zack?" contest are: Tinkelbell11 and Mad-Dog-GXO. They also happen to be two of my most diligent reviewers, so double chocolate chip kudos with shout-outs on top to both of you! : )**_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. It's averaging a respectable 7 reviews per chapter!**_

_***Still don't own SL, just my story.***_

_Previously:_

_"If this is part of the surprise, I'm loving it so far." Zack jokes with his eyes still covered._

_"No silly." London giggles and moves to the side. "You can open your eyes now. Surprise!"_

_"Oh my God!" Zack exclaims, shocked. "You didn't?"_

_"I did!" London looks at him hopefully. "Do you like it?"_

Chapter 5

Zack stares at the gift in front of him, absolutely stunned. Before him sat a top of line, sixty-four inch flat panel television with surround sound speakers and a DVD player. The TV took up most of the available wall space across from the beds.

"Zack?" London asks, frowning. "Zack!"

"Huh? What?" Zack responds, still dazed.

"What's wrong?" London looks at him worried. "Don't you like it?"

"Like it? Of course, I like it! I can't believe you remembered that I wanted one from our fake marriage." Zack unglues his eyes from the new electronics to look at London, an eyebrow raised. "You didn't have to get me anything though. I love you even without the money and gifts. Nothings going to change that."

"Y-y-you…" London stares at him, shock tinged with happiness written on her face. "You l-love me?" She manages to whisper in awe. Zack, realizing what he said, blushes but looks her in the eye.

"Yeah." He admits, taking her hands. "I really do." Zack leans down and softly kisses her lips. When he pulls away, London has a single tear running down her cheek and the most beautiful smile he has ever seen lighting up her face.

"I love you, too." London wraps her arms around Zack's waist and lays her head on his chest. Blissfully happy, the couple sits down on the end of the bed still hugging each other close. "Does this mean you don't want the TV?" London teasingly asks.

"Oh, I want the TV. You didn't have to but, since you already did, it'd be rude not to accept it." Zack grins down at her, making her giggle. "Marcus is going to flip when he sees it." They both laugh and Zack leans down to capture London's lips once more. "Thank you. I wish I had more time to spend here with you admiring my new present but I have to go to work."

"Want me to come see you towards the end of your shift? Keep you company?" London looks up at him with a shy smile.

"Of course!" Zack stands up, grabbing his work clothes and heads into the bathroom to change. Coming out, he helps London up. 'Accidentally' pulling too hard, she falls into his arms with a small screech. He smiles at her. "Walk me to work?" London smiles and nods her head. They walk to the smoothie counter holding hands and share a short, sweet kiss before separating.

Cody sits down at the counter a short while later and watches his brother work. Zack smiles at all the customers and hums while he works. Seeing Cody, he brings him over his favorite smoothie and sets it down. Without saying a word, he goes back to work since customers are lining up.

Cody notices several cute girls trying to flirt with Zack. One is even so bold as to wink and hand him her number when he serves her a drink. Zack just smiles and hands the paper back to her with a shake of his head. "Sorry, but I'm already taken." He walks back to the counter and doesn't even give the girls a second look.

After a while, the crowd disburses and Zack has a few minutes to catch up on cleaning his area. Cody decides to take advantage of this opportunity to talk to him.

"Hey Zack." Cody greets him.

"Hey. What are you doing still here?" Zack looks at him quizzically.

"I wanted to talk to you about something for a minute." Cody sets down his empty cup to look up at Zack.

"Sure. What's up?" Zack leans his hip against the counter, whips the towel over his shoulder and crosses his arms.

"It's about you and London." Cody says hesitantly. Zack smiles at the mention of London which Cody notices. "You and her seem to have gotten close all of a sudden. Really close."

"Yeah." Zack looks around to make sure no one is around before coming over to sit on the stool next to his brother. "I know what you are going to say." Zack says with a sigh, looking down at his hands.

"You do?" Cody stares at him.

"Of course I do." Zack answers. "You're worried because she is one of our oldest friends, because she's London and because I'm Zack. I do understand the concerns, bro." Zack looks up into his twin's eyes, the serious expression so at odds with the Zack most people know. Cody is one of the only people in the world that Zack will let see the real him. "I love her." He says simply.

"I know." Cody says quietly. When Zack looks at him surprised, he laughs. "I saw you two earlier when you came here for a drink. I've never seen you that way with a girl, not even Maddie, so I knew it had to be something special. I just wanted to make sure." He slaps Zack on the back and tells him good night when he sees London making her way over to them.

"Did you get lectured too?" London asks in concern, laying a hand on his arm. Zack stands up and kisses her cheek affectionately.

"No. I told him that I love you and he left it at that." Zack laughs at London's frustrated look.

"Wish that would have worked on Bailey!" London grumbles.

**_Who wants to hear Bailey and London's conversation? What did you think of this chapter? Love it? Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Let me know! Please Review!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**So not a huge turn out on the reviews for this chapter. Thank you to those who voiced their opinions: stephluvvsyou, Ellivia22, CraziiCookii and StarfishOnTheBeach. Thanks to all of my silent readers, as well. Every one of you is appreciated!**_

_***Still don't own SL or it's characters.***_

**Previously:**

_"Did you get lectured too?" London asks in concern, laying a hand on his arm. Zack stands up and kisses her cheek affectionately._

_"No. I told him that I love you and he left it at that." Zack laughs at London's frustrated look._

_"Wish that would have worked on Bailey!" London grumbles._

Chapter 6

Earlier in London and Bailey's room…

"London, can we talk?" Bailey asks sitting down on her bed, watching London brush her hair at the vanity.

"Apparently we can." London answers smartly with a smirk. "What about?"

"You and Zack." Bailey leans forward, clasping her hands in her lap. "What's going on?"

"You know, for a smart girl you're awfully slow." London quips turning away from the mirror to look at Bailey. "I think it's pretty obvious by now that we are dating."

"I got that." Too use to London's insults to be truly offended, Bailey focuses on the conversation at hand. "I want to know how that happened. Yesterday you two were just friends, really good friends. Now, suddenly you're an item. It has me concerned, especially with Zack just getting dumped by Maya and his usual player attitude. Except for Maya, he goes through girls like water."

"That just shows how little you understand him." London responds, a little anger in her voice. Did it ever occur to you that those girls used Zack? That maybe it wasn't always his fault?"

"Are we talking about the same Zack?" Bailey asks confused.

"Open your eyes Bailey." London snaps. "All those girls wanted something from him. They used him as a fun date or to get over an old boyfriend or to feel better about themselves. He's a handsome guy who's known for being a laid back prankster who never takes anything seriously. They figured they could take what they needed and walk away with a smile and he let them do it. You want to know why?"

Bailey, her eyes as wide as sauces at London defense of Zack, shakes her head yes. Afraid of making London madder or to cause an end to this very interesting and informative rant, she stays silent.

"Because he wanted to help them. He was always waiting, hoping one of them will really see him but none of them did." London frowns looking down at her hands. "They saw what they wanted to see and went on their way never realizing the damage they were causing."

"What about Maya?" Bailey can't help but ask.

"Her too." London shakes her head sadly. "She almost had him fooled. Maya was getting over an ex and Zack was just a rebound guy. She might have lasted longer than the others but she wasn't any different. She came close to breaking him, I think. Closer than he wants to admit."

"Even if all of this is true, it still doesn't explain why you two are dating." Bailey stands up with her arms crossed. "What happened?"

London closes her eyes for a moment before answering. "I can see him." She says simply opening her eyes to look at Bailey. "I see how caring he is and thoughtful. I watched all those girls waltzing in and out of his life, none realizing how amazing he is. They just let him go and I had to see the broken look in his eyes before he covered it up."

"That's great but it doesn't explain why you have to date Zack." Bailey starts pacing across the room in front of London. "Have you even thought about the consequences of your actions should this end badly? You will have ruined a long standing, close friendship. It will put everyone into an awkward situation because we are all friends with both of you. Then there is the fact that he could break your heart."

"Bailey, what makes you think it won't work out?" London asks, curious. "And why will only my heart be broken? What about Zack's?"

"London, this is Zack." Bailey says as if that explains everything. Seeing that London still doesn't understand, she continues. "Zack has never been able to keep a girlfriend. It stands to reason that he is more likely to break your heart than the other way around. When he does, things can get nasty for all of us."

"You haven't heard a word I've said." London says, angry again. "You don't believe me, go ask Cody how long Zack loved Maddie. Ask him if Zack's heart broke a little every time a girl left. Ask him how big of a crack Maya left in it." A tear streaks down one cheek. "You think he can't be faithful and steadfast, but you're wrong. He's loyal to the very heart. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for those he cares about."

"London…" Bailey tries to interrupt.

"I love him." London stands up and looks at her. "I have for a while and I'm not going to stop just because it may not work out. He's worth the risk." London walks out the door leaving a stunned Bailey behind.

It takes Bailey a while to sort out her thoughts but she finally comes to a few conclusions that are surprising. First, she really needs to talk to Cody. Second, London is head over heels for Zack. Third, not once during that whole conversation did London sound like an empty airhead heiress. Last, Bailey still isn't sure how they started dating, since London never answered that question.

Bailey walks out of their room to find Cody, hoping he had better luck with Zack. She catches up with him in the student lounge where he is absentmindedly flipping through channels on the television. Bailey sits down next to him on the couch.

"Hey Cody." He turns off the television and looks at her.

"Hey Bailey." They smile at each other shyly. "Did you talk to London?"

"Yeah." Bailey answers with a baffled look on her face. "I got some answers but they aren't they aren't to the questions I asked."

"Okay." Cody stares at her, uncertain of what she means. "What did she say?"

"Can I ask you something first?" Bailey looks up at him as he nods his head. "London told me to ask you how long Zack loved Maddie and if Zack has been hurt by the string of girls he's dated." Cody thinks about this for a while before answering.

"Zack loved Maddie for years. There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her even though she always turned him down when he asked her out." Cody frowns as he continues. "Zack doesn't let people see how much he really cares. I know he's hurt every time a girl has left him. Maya was the worst."

"I thought he was a player." Bailey whispers. "You know, the love em and leave em type."

"That's what he wants everyone to think." Cody sighs. "He rarely even lets me see his true feelings but he can't hide the hurt from me. I know him too well. Why did London want you to ask me this stuff?"

"I was worried about her getting hurt." Bailey answers. "I've never seen Zack stick with one girl for long and I didn't want him breaking her heart. London got really angry and defended him. She loves him. She really, truly loves him."

"I don't think you need to worry about Zack breaking her heart." Cody laughs. "He loves her, too."

"How do you know for sure?" Bailey raises an eyebrow at him. "He thought he was 'in love' with Maya for a while. How do you know this is different?"

"Because he told me and I believe him…" Cody takes a deep breath and looks squarely into Bailey's eyes. "Because he looks at her the way I look at you."

**What do you think? Love/Like/Hate let me know. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So it has to be said, my reviewers totally rock! Big huge smooshie Thank Yous to everyone who reviewed Chapter 6: TMI (deep breaths, I am updating!), SorrisoD'amore, .-X, stephluvvsyou (I squealed a bit when I read your review! Lol), I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, Ellivia22, Lady Emily, and CraziiCookii. I love that everyone enjoyed London's defense of Zack and my view point on his player ways. I hope you like this next installment just as much! Virtual (platonic) hugs to everyone! : )**

***I promise I don't own SL or it's characters, just my story. If I did own it, you'd know because London and Zack would so be together at the sea school.***

_Previously:_

_"I don't think you need to worry about Zack breaking her heart." Cody laughs. "He loves her, too."_

_"How do you know for sure?" Bailey raises an eyebrow at him. "He thought he was 'in love' with Maya for a while. How do you know this is different?"_

_"Because he told me and I believe him…" Cody takes a deep breath and looks squarely into Bailey's eyes. "Because he looks at her the way I look at you."_

Chapter 7

"You still like me then?" Bailey's eyes widen as her heart rate jumps.

"No." Cody answers with a small smile. Bailey looks down at her lap with a frown. Cody gently places his fingertips under her chin and raises her face until she is looking at him once more. "Bailey, I still love you. I never stopped and I don't think I ever will." Bailey's quiet gasp is her only reaction as she stares frozenly at him. He starts to fidget as the silence expands and drops his hand. Unable to stand it any longer, he looks away, a single tear forming in the corner of his eye. "I can understand if you don't feel the same way anymore. I just needed to tell you…"

Cody stiffens as Bailey grabs him by the shoulders and covers his mouth with her own. It only takes a moment for him to catch up and wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. Their lips, gentle at first, quickly become fierce and possessive, parting to deepen the kiss.

"Hey Cody." A voice intrudes into the haze enveloping their minds. "Oh, guess we are interrupting something… about freakin time!" Zack laughs at the dazed looks on their faces as they pull apart from each other. Cody looks at his older brother just in time to see him get smacked on the back of the head by London. "What? It was taking them forever to get back together." He complains to her as she rolls her eyes at him.

"Was there something you wanted?" Cody asks pointedly, still holding Bailey on his lap. Zack smiles and pulls London further into the room with him.

"Actually, we were wondering if you wanted to have dinner with us?" London asks, stepping closer to Zack. "It's my treat."

"London." Zack says warningly. "What did we just say about you trying to pay for everything?"

"Oh, lighten up honey." London kisses his cheek affectionately. "It's just dinner and now we can celebrate Cody and Bailey getting back together." Zack grumbles a bit but agrees, wrapping an arm around London's waist.

"So what do you say, Codes?" Zack asks his twin. "You and Bailey in?"

Cody and Bailey exchange a glance. "Sure." They both say, rising up from the couch. Hand-in-hand, both couples walk down to their cabins. The boys dropping off their girlfriends at the girls' room before heading to their own to get ready for the double date.

When Zack opens the door to his room, he finds Marcus waiting for him. Holding up one hand, Marcus heads across the hall and gets Woody and Cody. Zack sits down on his bed and waits for him to return, curious about what he wants.

"Guys, Woody and I are working on a project together this semester and we were wondering if it would be okay with you if we switched roommates." Marcus looks at Zack and Cody, hoping they will agree.

"What project is it?" Cody asks since he doesn't remember any being assigned in the classes he shares with them.

"Oh-uh, just a project for school." Woody answers, hesitantly. "So whaddya say? Can Marcus and Cody switch?"

"It's fine with me." Zack grins at the boys, his mind working in overdrive with future plans. "It's not like I haven't shared a room with Cody before."

"I guess." Cody agrees, secretly ecstatic that he no longer has to room with the human gas factory that is Woody. It has made him appreciate Zack a lot more. "You want to move now or can it wait until tomorrow?"

"Now would be good if you guys don't mind." Marcus pulls out his already packed bags and hauls them across the hall to Woody's room.

"Okay…" Cody says suspiciously, but follows Marcus over. Between the four of them, they manage to move everything of Cody's into Zack's room in a matter of twenty minutes and then exchange door keys. Zack is practically bouncing around the room in his excitement. "I didn't know you missed me so much." Cody's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"It's not that." Zack grabs his brother by the shoulders and grins at him. "Think about it, bro. We're roommates and our girls are roommates."

"So?" Cody asks, confused.

"So" Zack walks over to his bed and sits down, still grinning. "That means no one will be the wiser if one of us say, accidentally, switches rooms with one of the girls on occasion."

"Zack, that is highly inappropriate." Cody gasps, but can't help being intrigued by the idea.

"Seriously?" Zack says disgusted by his twin's inability to grasp the genius of the situation. "I'm not saying you have to go have sex with her. All I'm saying is that it would be nice to not have to worry about curfew so much, have more time with our ladies."

"Oh." Cody's eyes widen in understanding and excitement. A slow smile spreads across his face at the thought of unlimited time with his Bailey. "I think I'm going to like being roommates again."

"Now, that's my brother." Zack smacks him on the back in appreciation. "We should probably get ready for dinner. Have to pick London and Bailey up in half an hour."

**What do you think Woody and Marcus are up to? *evil laugh* **

**Review, pretty please with chocolate kisses on top!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I am so very sorry I haven't updated. I've been writing here and there but I've had quite a few people asking me to read their stories and give my opinions and advice. I'm not a beta but I'm always willing to help out when needed.**_

_**As always I have to give props to my wonderful reviewers. You really spur me on to write better chapters cause I don't want to let you down. So, thanks to you awesome people: Mad-Dog-GXO (I forgive you for not reviewing if you forgive me for the slow update, oh and no one's gay but that would be an interesting twist), Speed Girl 87, SorrisoD'amore, CraziiCookii, IsEdDielUVerOMG239 (I agree with you, there's more to Zack and London than what the show portrays them as), stephluvvsyou (I don't mind the rambling when it's about how much you love my story, lol), Ellivia22, and I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12. Thanks to all of my silent readers as well.**_

_***Still don't own SL, just the story… if I did own it, Maya would be gone and Zack and London would have more depth…but maybe that's just me***_

_Previously:_

_"Seriously?" Zack says disgusted by his twin's inability to grasp the genius of the situation. "I'm not saying you have to go have sex with her. All I'm saying is that it would be nice to not have to worry about curfew so much, have more time with our ladies."_

_"Oh." Cody's eyes widen in understanding and excitement. A slow smile spreads across his face at the thought of unlimited time with his Bailey. "I think I'm going to like being roommates again."_

_"Now, that's my brother." Zack smacks him on the back in appreciation. "We should probably get ready for dinner. Have to pick London and Bailey up in half an hour."_

Chapter 8

Later that night after enjoying a delicious meal, the two couples wonder up to the sky deck to hang out. It's a perfectly clear night with millions of stars scattered across the night sky. The guys walk over to a couple of reclining deck chairs to sit down with their girlfriends resting comfortably on their laps.

"We have some good news." Zack grins down at London. "Cody and Marcus have switched rooms so Cody's my roommate now."

"That's nice." Bailey says, confused as to why this is news. London, looking into Zack's eyes, starts to giggle.

"That IS good news." London agrees, still giggling.

"Am I missing something?" Bailey raises an eyebrow at the other couple and turns to look at Cody, who is grinning too. "Cody?"

"Bailey, think about it." Zack rolls his eyes at her. "Cody and I are sharing a room. You and London are sharing a room." Bailey just stares at him in confusion. "I thought you were suppose to be the smart one."

"She is smart." Cody defends his lady love. "She just isn't as devious as you." Cody looks back at Bailey. "What my somewhat oafish brother is trying to say is that we can switch roommates without anyone noticing. London and I can trade rooms once in a while so we don't have to worry about curfew anymore. It means more time together."

"Oh." Bailey's eyes widen before she too starts grinning. "Oh, I like this. When do you trade rooms with Marcus?"

"Already done." Zack answers, smirking.

"How about a test run tonight then?" Bailey asks Cody, blushing slightly.

"I like the way you think." Zack winks at Bailey and snuggles London closer.

"Me too." Cody sighs, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Me three." London agrees hopping off of Zack's lap. "Let's go grab our stuff and switch now." Zack jumps up and pulls her into his arms for a quick kiss.

They all walk down to their cabins where Cody and London grab a few essentials for overnight and hurriedly switch rooms, nervously looking around to make sure no one is watching. London sneaks into Zack's room, only to find him in the middle of changing his clothes. "Oh my." Her eyes grow round as she stares at him dressed only in his boxers. Zack blushes bright red.

"Um, I was just changing into my pajamas." He says nervously, not sure if he should run into the bathroom or brazenly stand there in just his boxers. Deciding to just go with it, he smirks at her as she continues to stare at him. "Like what you see?" London slowly nods her head up and down, unable to form a coherent sentence.

She sets her stuff down on a chair and walks closer to him. Raising a hand she softly rubs it across his stomach, fascinated by the play of muscles. Zack's breath hitches at her touch and he shivers. Finally finding her voice, London ask him softly, "When did you get so buff?"

"About the same time I started shaving." Zack laughs. "I guess I finally lost the baby fat and I do work out. I should probably get dressed now." The feel of her hand on his chest is causing some interesting reactions with his body and, if he doesn't get away and get dressed, it is going to be very obvious exactly where his thoughts are heading.

"You don't have to on my account." London flirts with him. "I'm liking the view."

Zack shakes his head grinning at her as he pulls on his navy blue pajama pants and a white tee shirt. "You can use the bathroom if you want to go ahead and get changed… or you can change right here." He gives her a puppy dog pleading look which she doesn't fall for.

"I think I'll use the bathroom." London giggles, picking up her stuff and heading into the bathroom. "Be right back."

"Oh sure, you get to ogle me but I don't get to ogle you." Zack grumbles at her. "How is that fair?"

"Lady's prerogative." London closes the door and changes into her pajamas. Looking in the mirror, she admires her clothing in the mirror. "Who says you don't get to ogle?" She murmurs to herself. When she steps out of the bathroom, Zack's mouth drops open and his eyes light up. London has on a fitted red tank top and matching booty shorts. Across the front in swirling gold script it says 'Princess with an Attitude'.

Walking gracefully across the room, London closes Zack's mouth with her fingertips. "You're drooling, honey."

"Uh huh." Suddenly, Zack picks London up by the waist and presses her body again his while his mouth crashes down on hers. London eagerly wraps her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Zack, unable to stand any longer, sits on the edge of his bed as he devours London's mouth. After several minutes, they pull away to catch their breath. "M-maybe we sh-should watch a movie?" Zack manages to ask, trying to calm down.

"Maybe not." London whispers kissing her way across his cheek to nibble on his ear.

"I'm serious London." Zack moans as her teeth graze his neck.

"Fine." London sighs, moving away from him. "What do you want to watch?"

On a separate floor, Cody and Bailey have taken turns in the bathroom to change into their pajamas and sitting, snuggled up on Bailey's bed. Cody is lazily trailing kisses up Bailey's arm, working his way up to her neck and sucking lightly at the base before continuing up to her ear. Using his fingers to move her lips up to his, he kisses her softly and then more passionately. He swipes her lower lip with his tongue, begging entry. She opens for him and delves in, tilting his head to deepen the kiss.

Cody pulls Bailey closer, rubbing his hand up and down her back before settling them on her sides just above her waist. He reaches out with on thumb and gently rubs it across her aching breast causing her to jump and pull away.

"I think that's far enough, Cody." Bailey gasps, her breath uneven. She looks at him with need in her eyes.

"Are you sure Bailey?" Cody asks, pulling her in for another mind-numbing kiss. Bailey leans in, enjoying it, but pulls away again.

"I'm sure." Bailey answers and they both groan in frustration.

"You right." Cody gives her a hug and she snuggles against his chest. "How about we play a board game to distract us?" Bailey agrees and climbs out of bed to grab her games from the closet.

Across the hall from Zack's room, Marcus and Woody are hunched over a notebook making plans. Woody is munching on a turkey leg while Marcus anxiously drums his pen on the open page.

"I don't know about this." Woody complains.

"I thought you said you loved her." Marcus questions him impatiently.

"I do but this seems like a lot of work." Woody whines, lowering his turkey leg. "Come on, do you really think we can pull this off?"

"Yes, I do." Marcus answers eagerly. "If you love her like you say you do, then she should be worth the effort. I know mine is." His eyes lose focus as he thinks of her. "This has to work." He says more determined.

"But what about Zack and Cody?" Woody asks, worriedly. "They could…"

"No." Marcus interrupts him. "This is between us."

_**Again, big, huge apologies for the lateness of this chapter. Am I mean for leaving you with a cliffhanger after your wait? Probably. : )**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Love it/Hate it/Like it? I want to know. Also, should I put one of my songs in here?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello my fan fiction readers! I was going to post this last night and didn't get the chance. Hopefully you all enjoy it. As usual, I need to thank my wonderful reviewers: stephluvvsyou (I think you officially have given me my longest review! Loved it!), I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12 (welcome back from your break lol), sweetbaby13, TMI (everyone needs to read your review. It is freakin hilarious! Luv to the minions), SorrisoD'amore, child who is cool, CraziiCookii and Ellivia22. I apologize to those of you who are feeling tortured from waiting for the next chapter. I don't mean to torture you… well, okay… maybe just a little… but not really. : )**_

_**I've got a fanfic friend who I think everyone should check out and review. Gabgaws12 has a couple SL stories out and has been working on improving her writing. If y'all could go check them out and give some tips on how to improve in your reviews, we'd really appreciate it. Seven Seas High Prom and Graduation is the first story and it's sequel is Suite Life, Hawaiian Style. Thanks!**_

_***Still don't own SL, just this story and the song herein***_

_Previously:_

_"I don't know about this." Woody complains._

_"I thought you said you loved her." Marcus questions him impatiently._

_"I do but this seems like a lot of work." Woody whines, lowering his turkey leg. "Come on, do you really think we can pull this off?"_

_"Yes, I do." Marcus answers eagerly. "If you love her like you say you do, then she should be worth the effort. I know mine is." His eyes lose focus as he thinks of her. "This has to work." He says more determined._

_"But what about Zack and Cody?" Woody asks, worriedly. "They could…"_

_"No." Marcus interrupts him. "This is between us."_

Chapter 9

My hearts been used and abused

By so many girls

Who wanted to forget their problems

Forget their place in this world

Each one hurt a little bit more

Cracking my heart as they walk out the door

Now I have you who knows me best

Healing my heart and making me forget the rest

You know all my ins and outs

You know what I'm all about

There's never been anyone like you

Someone to love me the way you do

It's the way my heart beats

When you touch me

It's the way my mind goes blank

When you're all I see

It's the way my breath stops

When your lips touch mine

What I wouldn't give

To be with you all the time

I don't know why I was so blind before

I couldn't see beyond the friends we are

Now I'm noticing all the things I should

Things that make you look so good

That gleam in your eye when you look my way

The caress in your voice when you say my name

The world's so much brighter when your around

You light up a room without making a sound

It's the way my heart beats

When you touch me

It's the way my mind goes blank

When you're all I see

It's the way my breath stops

When your lips touch mine

What I wouldn't give

To be with you all the time

Zack pauses and leans over his guitar to scribble something on the paper in front of him, holding his pick between his teeth. Concentrating, he takes the pick and strums a few notes, trying to get the melody right and keep it quiet so he doesn't wake the girl sleeping in his bed.

"What are you doing?" London rubs her eyes and stretches, looking at her boyfriend curiously. Zack jumps a little, startled, and blushes to the tips of his ears.

"Morning." Zack grins at London, sheepishly. "I'm just playing around." London crawls out of bed and walks over to wrap her arms around his neck for a quick hugs.

"It didn't sound like playing around." London whispers in his ear causing him to shiver. "It sounds like you are writing a song."

"Maybe." Zack leans up and kisses her lightly on the lips. "Did you hear any of it?"

"Just the end." London wanders back to the bed and sits down on the edge. "Play it for me?" Zack looks down at his guitar nervously. "Please Zack. I'd really like to hear it."

"Okay." Zack relents, unable to deny London. He places his pick again the strings of the guitar and strums out a haunting melody that twists and swirls around you. He adds the vocals, blending the lyrics into the music. His voice coming out smooth at honey with a slight rough edge that adds depth.

London is mesmerized and listens with small smile gracing her lips. Her body sways to the music as she closes her eyes. The last chords are played and Zack lays his guitar back on its stand in the corner. London sits for a moment, perfectly still, before opening her eyes to look at her boyfriend.

"Well, what did you think?" Zack runs an agitated hand through his hair and watches London intently. "It's not finished yet."

"I loved it." London stands up and walks back over to him. Pulling his hands up, she sits down comfortably on his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. Running her hands up his chest and behind his head, she pulls him down for a long, slow, passionate kiss. When they separate, Zack is smiling goofily staring into London's eyes.

"How about some breakfast?" Zack snuggles her closer to him. "Cody and Bailey are waiting for us upstairs." London nibbles on his neck while nodding her head yes. "Or we could skip it." He suggests in a rough whisper. London giggles and jumps out of his arms. At his groan, she winks at him and takes her clothes into the bathroom to change.

"You are an evil woman, London Tipton." Zack growls at her through the door only to be met with more laughter.

Later, the two couples are enjoying their breakfast only to be interrupted by Mr. Moseby who stops at their table. Everyone looks up and greets him with a cheerful 'Good Morning".

"Zachary Martin, may have a word with you?" Thought it is worded as a question, it comes out more as a command.

"Sure." Zack waits for him to continue.

"Alone?" Mr. Moseby adds impatiently.

"Um, okay." Zack gets up and gives London a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back in a second."

Mr. Moseby and Zack walk a short distance away and face each other. Zack looks at him expectantly and, when Moseby doesn't say anything, he tosses his arm up in the air. "What? You dragged me over here. I know for a fact that I haven't any pranks to get into trouble. So, what did you need, Mr. Moseby?"

"Haven't done anything." Moseby give a high pitched little chuckle that doesn't sound very amused at all. "How about taking advantage of London? That's a little more important than any prank. I thought you cared more for her than to turn her into one of your little flings. I'm very disappointed in you Zack." Moseby stares at Zack grimly with his arms crossed.

"I'm disappointed in you Mr. Moseby." Zack answers back, offended by the insinuations. "After knowing me all this time, you still have so little faith in me. Do you honestly think I could do that to London?" Zack glares at the older man. "Apparently, you don't know me at all." Zack walks away for the shocked look on Moseby's face. A few steps away, he turns his face for one last parting shot. "And, for the record, I love her." He rejoins his friends at the table, much less happy than before.

"Are you okay?" London asks, gently laying her hand on his arm. Zack smiles at her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zack doesn't want to cause a rift between London and Mr. Moseby. The man is like a father to her. What was said is just between him and Zack. "Let's go to class."

"Okay, what have you done with my brother?" Cody asks from across the table, an eyebrow raised and his older twin. "Zack suggesting that we go to class? That's just weird."

_**I know, it's taking for ever to update. Really sorry. Life has just been crazy, especially since swim team practice started back up. Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will try to be more timely with the next update.**_

_**Please review! Love it/ Like it/ Hate it? Also, how did you like the song I wrote? Haven't named it yet so, if you have any suggests, I willing to hear them.**_

**Laters!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Virtual s'mores to my fantastic reviewers for the last chapter: SorrisoD'amore, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12 (should I play my song on youtube? lol), Ellivia22 (I really don't mind that kind of ranting), stephluvvsyou (still liking the long reviews hehe, wouldn't know what to do if you wrote something short), child who is cool, sweetbaby13 (all the sweetness of sugar and none of the calories!), JakeNessie, and TMI (one of these times I'm gonna fall off my chair because I'm giggling so much while reading your reviews!).**_

_***Still don't own SL, just this story and the songs***_

_Previously:_

_"Are you okay?" London asks, gently laying her hand on his arm. Zack smiles at her and wraps an arm around her waist._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zack doesn't want to cause a rift between London and Mr. Moseby. The man is like a father to her. What was said is just between him and Zack. "Let's go to class."_

_"Okay, what have you done with my brother?" Cody asks from across the table, an eyebrow raised and his older twin. "Zack suggesting that we go to class? That's just weird."_

Chapter 10

"Are you ready?" Marcus looks at Woody and grins in anticipation.

"Would it matter if I said 'no'?" Woody asks nervously.

"Not really." Marcus rolls his eyes. "Come on. Man up! You want your girl, this is the way to do it."

"I don't know…" Woody says, still hedging.

"Well, I do, so just trust me." Marcus straightens his shoulders confidently. "No girl is going to be able to resist this."

"Okay." Woody relents. "But, if this doesn't work, I am going to be so pissed at you."

"Please, I already room with you." Marcus says sarcastically. "Isn't that punishment enough? I think you have actually invented some new smells never before smelled by man before." He waves a hand in front of his nose to emphasize his point.

"Hurtful." Woody claims with a pout.

"Whatever." Marcus turns back to the curtain in front of him. "It's now or never… never is not an actual option, Woody." Marcus says quickly before Woody can even open his mouth.

On the other side of the curtain, Mr. Moseby's voice can be heard announcing their names in an excited voice, since he is a big fan of Lil Lil. "Now, a special treat for our audience tonight. A one night only performance by the one, the only Lil Lil…" Mr. Moseby continues less enthusiastically "accompanied by Woody."

Both boys plaster wide smiles on their faces and walk out in front of the audience. Looking down into the front row, they see the objects of their affections sitting with their mouths hanging open. The boys look at each other and grin.

"Hit it!" Marcus shouts to the band situated behind them. A pop rhythm hums through the air with lots of bass. The boys nod their heads to the beat and strut across the stage.

( Marcus _Woody_** Both **)

**Hey Hey Hey**

**We're here before you**

**Because we have something to say**

**Two beautiful girls looking so fine**

**Stole our hearts**

**Making us lose our minds**

_I used to think I'd be all alone_

_Wandering this world on my own_

_From Boston to London to Tokyo_

_Lonely no matter where I go_

_Then I looked in your eyes_

_My life changed from darkness to blue skies_

I thought fortune and fame

Would be enough to win this game

What I found was so hollow

I lost the faith, with nothing to follow

Then one night I found you

You give me hope for something new

**Hey Hey Hey**

**You are the one**

**My heart's on fire**

**You are my reason**

**My soul's desire**

(Marcus and Woody walk off the stage towards the girls they love)

**Would you be my girl**

**Let me show you my world**

**Give you my heart like no other**

**Love you from now until forever**

**You are the one**

**My heart's on fire**

**You are my reason**

**My soul's desire**

(The boys kneel down and present a small, perfectly white rose bud)

**This offer is bona fide, legit, for real**

**I wanna know if you'll be my girl**

Be my girl

_Be my girl_

**Oh, by my girl**

"So Maya, would you go out with me?" Marcus smiles looking into her shocked but very happy eyes.

"Yes." Maya answers very quietly, a small smile hovering on her lips. Marcus stands up and pulls her into his arms for a hug. The whole audience cheers for them, after all, who doesn't like a happy ending.

"Addison, would you be my girlfriend?" Woody scrunches up his eyes, waiting for the rejection he feels is inevitable. Suddenly, he's laid flat on the floor with a very exuberant girl laying on top of him, kissing his cheek.

"It's about time!" Addison exclaims. "Oh my gosh! I have to go call my sister. She is so gonna freak. What took you so long to ask? Oh, never mind!. The important thing is that you did finally ask and now I have to go call her." With that she plops back down on her seat and whips out her cell phone.

"Was that a yes?" Woody asks, confused.

"I think so, bro." Marcus laughs, as the everyone cheers again. Woody grins goofily towards his new girlfriend who is rapidly talking on the phone, swinging her arms about.

_**I know this chapter was a little short, but everyone has been so good about waiting patiently that I wanted to give you a little treat and end your suspense over what these two romantics were up to. No, this is not the end so don't worry. I'll be back with more.**_

_**Please review and let me know what you think! Love it / Like it / Hate it? What did you think of this song? I tried to put it more in the style of the way Marcus sings. Thanks again!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**As always I need to send BIG thank yous to my lovely reviewers: Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness (I don't want you to get in deep chiz with your mom cause you were too busy reading fanfic to do your school work, but it rox that you love my story so much), SorrisoD'amore, stephluvvsyou (Yep, all the songs I've put on fanfic are my own creations. It's awesome you like them so much), sweetbaby13, JakeNessie (switching rooms was so the boys could practice their song in private), TMI (one of my favorite reviewers + minions, of course. Remember to breathe!), Ellivia22 (what can I say? I'm a romantic at heart.), child who is cool, and CraziiCookii.**_

_***SL and it's characters do not, repeat DO NOT, belong to me. I do own this story and the songs herein.***_

_Previously:_

_"So Maya, would you go out with me?" Marcus smiles looking into her shocked but very happy eyes._

_"Yes." Maya answers very quietly, a small smile hovering on her lips. Marcus stands up and pulls her into his arms for a hug. The whole audience cheers for them, after all, who doesn't like a happy ending._

_"Addison, would you be my girlfriend?" Woody scrunches up his eyes, waiting for the rejection he feels is inevitable. Suddenly, he's laid flat on the floor with a very exuberant girl laying on top of him, kissing his cheek._

_"It's about time!" Addison exclaims. "Oh my gosh! I have to go call my sister. She is so gonna freak. What took you so long to ask? Oh, never mind!. The important thing is that you did finally ask and now I have to go call her." With that she plops back down on her seat and whips out her cell phone._

_"Was that a yes?" Woody asks, confused._

_"I think so, bro." Marcus laughs, as the everyone cheers again._

**Chapter 11**

"What do you mean you're dating Maya?" Zack screams at Marcus. "What the hell?"

"Why are you getting so angry?" Marcus folds his arms in front of him and glares at Zack. "You guys are dating so she's fair game."

"But she is my ex!" Zack paces away from him and comes back. "You think you can just come in a sweep her off her feet?"

"Yeah." Marcus nods his head and smirks.

"Well, you can't!" Zack stops pacing to stand menacingly in front of Marcus. "What about the guy code, huh? You didn't even check to see if I'm okay with it first."

"Didn't think I had to since you and London are together." Marcus looks at Zack in confusion. "What difference does it make to you if I'm dating Maya?"

Zack looks at Marcus and then starts chuckling. "None at all. You are totally right, dude." He shakes his head at his recent antics and laughs some more. "Sorry. Guess it just shocked me is all, but you're right and I'm cool with it."

"Good." Marcus slaps him on the back. "For a second there I thought you were going to say you were still in love with Maya."

"No, I was never in love with Maya." Zack starts to walk away but stops to turn back to his friend. "Good luck with her. She's a good kid." He starts walking again. "I'm going to go find London."

A little while later, Zack knocks on London's door looking for her. Bailey answers and glares at him. "What do you want, heartbreaker?"

"Uh, hi." Zack gives Bailey a small wave, not sure what is going on. "Is London here?"

"Yes, not that it's any of your business." Bailey crosses her arms and blocks the doorway. "You aren't welcome here."

"What are you talking about?" Zack is getting angry over Bailey's behavior until he hears London sobbing in the background. A frown mars his face as his concern for his girlfriend outweighs his anger. "London? London? What's wrong baby? London?"

"As if you didn't know!" Bailey says waspishly. London sobs harder and Zack is helpless. Bailey is not letting him in the room and he doesn't want to hurt her to get past.

"What are you talking about?" Zack asks impatiently. "You know what, never mind. I don't care what your problem is. London is upset and I don't have time to deal with you." With that, Zack wraps two hands around Bailey's waist and picks her up, swiftly setting her down in the hall and closing the door between them. He flips the lock and turns to find London sprawled across her bed surrounded by tear soaked tissues.

"London baby, what's wrong?" Zack kneels down beside her bed and tries to take her hand. She turns away from him still crying her eyes out. "Come on, tell me what's wrong. I'll do anything to make you feel better. I can't stand to see you crying. It tears me up inside." He climbs onto her bed and pulls her onto his lap.

London fights him, trying to get down, but he manages to keep hold of her. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders to lean her against his chest, he rocks her until she calms down. They sit in silence for a long time, punctuated by the occasional sniffle from London.

"You going to tell me why your crying like this?" Zack ask quietly, rubbing his hands across her back.

"I heard you." London whispers into his chest, not raising her head.

"Heard me?" Zack touches his fingertips to her chin and raises her face up so he can look in her eyes. "Heard what?"

"I heard you yelling at Marcus for stealing Maya away from you." Glistening tears cascade down London's cheeks. "If she's who you want, I won't stand in your way. I just want you to be happy, even though it's killing me inside."

"Oh honey." Zack hugs her close. "I don't want Maya. You obviously didn't stay for the whole conversation or you would know that."

"What?" London looks up at him with hope shining out of her eyes. "I thought you loved her."

"No, I never loved her." Zack smiles down at the beautiful girl in his arms. "I love you, always. I was just shocked when Marcus told me about him and Maya, but I got over it and wished him luck with her. I only want you."

"Really?" London puts her arms around his neck tentatively.

"Really." Zack leans down and brushes his lips across hers for a sweet kiss.

"I guess I should have known better. I trust you, I do. I just freaked out a little when i heard you arguing about Maya." London snuggles into him.

"It's okay. I can understand how you would get the wrong impression but I'm telling you the truth. I am one hundred percent yours and no one else's." Zack tips her lips back up to his for a kiss. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too." London sighs and kisses him back, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Unsatisfied with this and needing to get closer, she sits up and wraps a leg around either side of Zack. He pulls his lips away from hers and trails lazy kisses down her neck until he hits the sweet spot at the base of her throat, where he nibbles. London, impassioned, pulls his face back up to hers for another deep kiss while she works on opening the buttons on his shirt. Ripping it off him, she glides her hands over his chest and down his back, scraping him gently with her nails. Zack growls in appreciation and attacks her neck with urgent kisses, sliding the sleeves off her shoulders to access the skin underneath. With a swift movement, he flips them over so they are both laying on the bed, him on top. His mouth never leaving her skin.

"Oh, Zack." London purrs into his ear.

**_Okay, I know it's a bit of sexy cliffy but I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think! Did London forgive Zack too quickly? What do you suppose Bailey did after getting kicked out of her room? Thanks for reading._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**As always, I need to send BIG, HUGE thank yous to my reviewers: IzleGoddessofMagic, CraziiCookii, kataragurl27, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12 (I forgive and I was afraid some might think London forgave too easily but I figured she knew him so well that she would know to trust him), I Like Writing Romance, SusieAnna97 (That is so cool that I got you to like her! Zack is definitely an ideal. I hope you are right on my future. Lol), stephluvvsyou (No ripping your hair out! Yipe! Hugs back at ya!), child who is cool, SorrisoD'amore, and Ellivia22. I have some of the best readers in the world. Thank you so much for your patience and wonderful reviews. I think you all are amazing!**_

_***SL and its characters do not, repeat DO NOT, belong to me. I do own this story and the songs herein.***_

_Previously:_

_London sighs into him and kisses him back, opening her mouth to deepen the kiss. Unsatisfied with this and needing to get closer, she sits up and wraps a leg around either side of Zack. He pulls his lips away from hers and trail lazy kisses down her neck until he hits the sweet spot at the base of her throat, where he nibbles. London, impassioned, pulls his face back up to hers for another deep kiss while she works on opening the buttons on his shirt. Ripping it off him, she glides her hands over his chest and down his back, scraping him gently with her nails. Zack growls in appreciation and attacks her neck with urgent kisses, sliding the sleeves off her shoulders to access the skin underneath. With a swift movement, he flips them over so they are both lying on the bed, him on top. His mouth never leaves her skin._

_"Oh, Zack…" London purrs into his ear._

**Chapter 12**

Bailey, listening at the door for a moment, decides to find Cody when London doesn't call her back into the room. Maybe they will work this out on their own. Maybe Zack is innocent, after all. Bailey shrugs her shoulders at these thoughts as she walks down the hall. A little while later, she knocks on Cody's door and enters when he yells for her to come in.

"Hey Codikins." Bailey suddenly stops and gasps in surprise at what she sees before her. "What…What are you doing?" Watching the play of muscle she didn't realize he had, she stares at finishes with a set of free weights. His tank top is stained with sweat and skin glistens from the work out. No one would mistake him for being ripped but he definitely doesn't pass as scrawny anymore.

"Hi Bailey." Cody grabs a towel and wipes off his neck as he smiles at her. "I was just finishing up with my workout."

"When did you start working out?" Bailey is still frozen just inside the room.

"A couple months ago." Cody takes a long drink of his water bottle. "Zack talked me into it with a surprisingly logical argument about my health. After convincing me, he helped me design a workout that suited me and I've been doing it ever since. Mostly, I run on the track around the sky deck in the early morning and lift weights two or three times a week."

"It's definitely paying off." Bailey says in admiration and finally moves to sit next to him on his bed. She slowly runs a hand up his shoulder and across his chest.

"Um Bailey." Cody blushes and grabs her hand to stop its roving. "I'm all sweaty. I don't think you want to be touching me just now."

"Are you kidding, Cody?" Bailey scoots closes and sets her free hand on his knee. "I don't think I've ever seen you look sexier." She leans up to softly kiss his moist lips.

"What?" Cody raises a brow at her and stares into her eyes. "This excites you?" He smirks in realization before standing up and walking over to the door. Locking it, he turns back to her and slowly lifts his shirt over his head revealing the beginnings of a six pack. "What do you think now?" Seeing her eyes glaze over sensually, he prowls back to the bed, for the first time truly confident in his sex appeal.

Without a word, Bailey stands up and pushes him down onto the bed with a predatory smile. Climbing on top of him, she lowers her lips to his neck and licks his salty skin, working her way up to his ear. She whispers into his ear. "I think I want a closer look."

Cody shivers and wraps his hands around her waist, pulling her body against his. He groans, capturing her lips with his in a deep kiss. "Anything you want." He gasps between kisses. He moves his hands to her back and rubs them up and down, sneaking under her shirt to find the skin. Bailey purrs at the contact and kisses her way back down his neck and continues to lavish her attention on his chest and abdomen.

Several minutes later, they hear someone trying to turn the knob on the door, followed closely by a series of knocks. "Hey, Cody! You in there?" Zack's voice carries into the room.

"Uh Yeah. Just a minute!" Cody yells back as he and Bailey scramble to find their tops. Bailey buttons the last of the buttons on her shirt just as Cody opens the door to let Zack in. "Hey Zack… and London." Cody grins nervously at the two.

"What have you guys been up to?" Zack teases, seeing the blush on both Cody and Bailey's cheeks. "Never mind. I really rather not know." Zack and London walk into the room holding hands. "We were wondering if you want to grab some dinner with us?"

Cody glances at Bailey in askance before nodding his head in agreement. "Sure. I just have to get a shower first. Why don't I meet you three at the smoothie bar in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good." The couple walks out the door, but Zack pauses to look at his brother with a smirk. "Are you sure you don't want Bailey to stay and help wash your back?"

"Shut up Zack!" Bailey pushes them out the door, her face bright red. "I see you in a little bit." She swiftly kisses Cody on the cheek and walks out into the hall.

The four sit down to eat dinner, when Mr. Moseby walks over to their table excitedly. He doesn't even bother glare at Zack's arm around London. "I have some wonderful news!"

"What is it Mr. Moseby?" Bailey asks politely, figuring he received a new pocket hankie of the month subscription or something.

"We're going back to Boston!" Mr. Moseby is almost vibrating by this point. "Mr. Tipton wants to inspect the ship personally and visit with London so he's having them make a detour up to Boston before going down to the Virginia coast."

"We're going home?" Cody jumps up, knocking his chair over.

"Yes!" Mr. Moseby answers. They both do a spazzy, happy dance around the table, while Bailey laughs.

"Home." Zack mumbles while he and London stare at each other. "This should be interesting."

_**Who's disappointed I didn't say what Zack and London were doing at the beginning of this chapter? Is everybody ready for some real drama? Wondering what I have in mind for Boston? Hehehe. Please Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and your thoughts on what is yet to come! Thanks for reading!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I have to give props to my wonderful reviewers: Queen of Cartoons, SorrisoD'amore, stephluvvsyou (gripping the edge of your seat is better. Lol), I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, Ye-Olde-Queen-O'-Darkness, sweetbaby13 (Let me know how I can help with your story.), TMI (Doing better?), SusieAnna97 (Bailey is full of surprises), gabgaws12 (hey friend), child who is cool, CraziiCookii (I'll give more details… maybe later. lol), and Ellivia22. I love that I have so many repeat reviewers. You guys are the best!**_

_**My 100th reviewer is: Queen of Cartoons! Yay! Virtual Brownies for you!**_

_***SL and its characters do not belong to me. I do own this story and the songs herein.***_

_Previously:_

_"We're going home?" Cody jumps up, knocking his chair over._

_"Yes!" Mr. Moseby answers. They both do a spazzy, happy dance around the table, while Bailey laughs._

_"Home." Zack mumbles while he and London stare at each other. "This should be interesting."_

**Chapter 13**

"I can't believe we are back in Boston." Cody clutches the railing of the ship as he looks at the docks and the city beyond.

"No kidding." Zack leans down putting his elbows on the railing and stares gloomily at the coast. Thinking about the reactions of everyone to his relationship with London has him worried, especially about London's father. What's going to happen if Mr. Tipton doesn't approve?

"Come on, dude. Aren't you even a little bit excited?" Cody gives him a disbelieving look. "We're home!"

"I am excited." Zack turns to face his brother. "I really am. It's just…"

"Just what?" Cody crosses his arms and waits patiently for Zack to answer.

"London." Zack whispers her name, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It's not easy for him to admit his fears, even to his twin. Being the older brother, Zack has always thought he needed to be the strong one. Thankfully, Cody catches on quickly and rests a comforting hand on Zack's arm.

"Try not to worry." Cody looks over Zack's shoulder and smiles. "We've got your back."

Two small arms wrap around Zack's waist, hugging him from behind and London peeks around his bicep. Turning, he slides an arm around her shoulders with a soft smile. He looks up to find Bailey, Marcus, Woody, Maya and Addison nodding their heads behind her. Never have Zack and London ever felt so blessed in the their friends as they do right now.

"Don't forget about us." Mr. Moseby and Miss Tuttweiler walk up to the group. "I know I may not have agreed with your relationship in the beginning but there is no denying how happy you make London, Zack. Amazingly, you both have been a good influence on each other. Since this is obviously what London wants, then we are behind you too… but I still have my eyes on you." Mr. Moseby gives them a half smile, half grimace. Miss Tuttweiler stands beside him dabbing at her eyes with Mr. Moseby's handkerchief and smiling.

"Thank you." London squeals and hugs Mr. Moseby close. She's always seen him as a father figure so having his blessing is important to her. Kissing him on the cheek, she walks back into Zack's arms.

"Zack! Why are you hugging London Tipton?" The voice of his Mom interrupts them and everyone sees her standing a little ways away, shock written in her features. "I think you have some explaining to do young man, but first I need to hug you and Cody. I've missed my boys so much." Zack and Cody rush up to do as she asks. As they step away, she looks up into their faces. "Boy, did you guys get tall."

"You got short." Zack teases and they laugh.

Carrie Martin sobers up quickly and crosses her arms in front of her, the picture of a concerned mother. She looks from Zack to London and back again. "Now, start talking."

Zack rolls his eyes but can't help grinning as he pulls London up beside him, grasping her delicate hand in his own. If he's going to do this, he might as well do this right. "Mom, I want you to say hello to my girlfriend, London Tipton." Zack gazes adoringly down at London, while she blushes.

"Girlfriend?" Carrie's eyes widen as she takes in the sight of them together. A frown mars her face but softens as she watches the warmth in their eyes, the obvious caring. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"What do you mean?" Zack and London move closer together.

"I mean are you sure you want to take this risk?" Carrie raises an eyebrow at the couple. "If this doesn't work out, I don't want to see you lose your friendship over it. I love you both and I don't want to see either of you get hurt. This is a big step, an important decision that you can't go into lightly."

"She's worth the risk, Mom." Zack unknowingly repeats the same sentiments London said to Bailey not so long ago. He kisses London's temple affectionately. "I love her."

"I love you too." London whispers up to him, hugging his waist. She sighs in happiness that Zack declared his feelings in front on his mom, causing a warm, fuzziness in the pit of her stomach.

"Okay." Smiling at them, Carrie gives in.

"Okay?" Zack meets his mom's gaze in surprise.

"Yep. Okay." Carrie hugs them both. "You're old enough to decide this for yourself. I just want you to be happy." A tear slips down her cheek.

"Are you okay, Carrie?" London asks in concern, startling Carrie.

"Oh yeah. It's just… my little men are growing up." More tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy." Carrie cries out, pulling Zack and Cody in for another big hug. Letting go, she backs away from them. "I'm going to go wait for you on the dock." Carrie walks over to the ramp, sniffling into a tissue she pulled from her purse.

"I think she took that pretty well." Zack shrugs his shoulders and watches her leave. Finally free from their mother, Cody and Zack wrap an arm around the waists of their girlfriends. The four couples discuss plans for their trip into Boston with everyone agreeing that they have to see the Tipton.

Their worries laid to rest for the moment, Zack leans down and presses his lips softly against London's. She raises her hands and gently frames his face, smiling into the kiss.

"What the heck is this?"

_**Yes, that is most definitely a cliffhanger. I'm so evil. Wah-ha-ha-ha! So let me have it. Who do you think has just seen them? How many of you are ready for some good drama? Please Review and tell me what you think.**_

_**btw~Sorry if I spelled Carrie wrong. I couldn't remember how they spell it in the show. Same goes for Tuttweiler.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know it has been a long time coming but I finally have this next chapter up. I left you with a cliffhanger last chapter and I am really sorry for the delay. Thanks to the reviewers of my last chapter: shilpa gupta, zana, SusieAnna97, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12, stephluvvsyou, Queen of Cartoons, CraziiCookii, child who is cool, and Ellivia22. All of you rock!**_

_***SL and its characters do not belong to me. I do own this story and the songs herein.***_

_Previously:_

_"Oh yeah. It's just… my little men are growing up." More tears streak down her cheeks. "I'm just so happy." Carrie cries out, pulling Zack and Cody in for another big hug. Letting go, she backs away from them. "I'm going to go wait for you on the dock." Carrie walks over to the ramp, sniffling into a tissue she pulled from her purse._

_"I think she took that pretty well." Zack shrugs his shoulders and watches her leave. Finally free from their mother, Cody and Zack wrap an arm around the waists of their girlfriends. The four couples discuss plans for their trip into Boston with everyone agreeing that they have to see the Tipton._

_Their worries laid to rest for the moment, Zack leans down and presses his lips softly against London's. She raises her hands and gently frames his face, smiling into the kiss._

_"What the heck is this?"_

**Chapter 14**

Zack and London jump apart and look over to see who shouted and why. Standing a few feet away with her mouth hanging open is none other than Maddie Fitzpatrick… a very obviously shocked and upset Maddie Fitzpatrick. Zack and London freeze, realizing that neither had told her about their relationship. Not knowing what to say, they both remain motionless until London decides to break the silence.

"Uhh. Hi Maddie." London forces a grin and walks over to hug her best friend awkwardly.

"London." Maddie does not return the hug but stands there stiffly. "Is there something you forgot to tell me? Maybe something you should have mentioned in your last email? Possibly something to do with a certain blonde haired, blue eyed guy your lips were just recently attached to?"

"Oh." London giggles nervously and wraps a hand through Zack's arm. Even Maddie's anger can't stop the thrill London gets from tell people that he belong to her. If Zack would let her, she'd have it permanently emblazoned across every shirt he owns and tattooed on his chest. "Zack and I are dating! I've wanted to tell you for ages but wasn't sure how to bring it up."

"Sweetie." Maddie places her hands firmly on London's shoulders, pulling her away from Zack. She's talking as though she's speaking to a toddler, very slow and precise. "You do realize that he is three years younger than you, right?"

"So?" Widening her eyes, London stares at Maddie in confusion. "Age is just a number and it's not as if Zack is a child."

"So, he is still a lot younger than you." Removing her hands, Maddie crosses her arms in front of her chest and glares at London. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"Nope." Smiling, London walks back over to Zack and laces her fingers through his. "He makes me happy."

"This isn't right." Stomping closer to the couple, Maddie raises her eyebrows and flips her long blonde hair over her shoulder in riotous indignation. "He's too young for you." Making this declaration, Maddie stands there as if waiting for London to realize the error of her ways and break up with Zack on the spot.

"Don't place all your hang ups on me." London pouts and wraps her arms around Zack. Zack smiles down at London and hugs her close. "I'm not you Maddie and, when I look at Zack, I don't see a little kid. I see Zack, a handsome, intelligent and caring man."

"He isn't a man, he's Zack." The pitch of her voice rising with each word, Maddie looks Zack up and down. Her eyes widen and she looks again, a faint flush invading the skin of her cheeks. "H-he's a player who's probably going to break your heart."

"Give it up Maddie. We're together and we're staying together." Zack looks over at Maddie with a slight frown, unhappy with her assessment of him. "I'm sorry if you don't approve but it doesn't change anything. We should have told you about us before but we weren't sure how you'd react and thought it better to tell you in person."

"I can't deal with this right now." Backing away slowly, Maddie holds up her hands as if to keep them away from her. "I just can't." A tear slips quietly down her cheek as she turns and runs away, not looking back even once.

"Maddie!" Both Zack and London yell out to stop her but she is already gone.

"Damn." Zack rubs his temples with his eyes pressed closed.

"She'll be okay." London's attempt to reassure him falls flat as she worries her bottom lip with her teeth. "I hope."

"I hope so, too." Kissing London softly, Zack pulls her into his arms. "We'll find her later and try to talk to her again."

"You don't suppose…" London raises a questioning brow and her eyes widen.

"Suppose what?" Zack steps back to look London in the eyes.

"I know it sounds crazy considering how often she shot you down, but do you think she was jealous?" Zack pulls his girlfriend further away from their friends and sits down with her on a lounge chair.

"I seriously doubt that is the issue." Wrapping an arm around London's waist, Zack kisses her on the cheek. "Even if is, it doesn't change anything. I'll feel bad for causing Maddie pain but I'm not in love with her. I love you. You're my girl and I am very happy about that."

"Oh Zack." Melting a little, London cuddles into his arms. "I love you too and I hope you're right about Maddie not being jealous. I don't want to hurt her either… anymore than we apparently already have."

"We'll fix it." Zack promises. "Later. For now, let's join our friends and go home. I need to relax a little before I have to face your dad."

"Don't worry about him." Standing up with Zack, London places her hand reassuringly in his. "He almost always gives me what I want. It's easier than actually having to deal with me and be a parent."

"If you say so." Zack is less than confident and has a sinking feeling that grows with every passing minute.

_**I not exactly really happy with this chapter so please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading and, hopefully, reviewing!**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Life has gotten rather crazy for me and I don't have the time to keep up with so many stories. I am writing endings for this story and my iCarly story. I'm sorry if you were hoping for a lot more. Maybe if things calm down I will write more on them at a later date. Thank you for reading.**_

_**I have some of the best readers and reviewers. Huge thanks to all of you: LilLilgirl, zana, shilpa gupta, I-SOAR-HIGH-withmywings12 (sorry about the overload on affection), lovesPINKxx, VXSarahXV, sprstrz, CraziiCookii, stephluvvsyou (always love to read your reviews), Ellivia22 (you are right), I Like Writing Romance, gabgaws12 (Hi Danny), SusieAnna97 (yep, she is), TMI (where are the minions? Raiding the refrigerator I bet or the cookie jar), and child who is cool. Wow that was a lot of reviewers! Virtual Happy Dance Time! Lol. I'm such a goof!**_

_***SL and its characters do not belong to me. I do own this story and the songs herein.***_

_Previously:_

_"We'll fix it." Zack promises. "Later. For now, let's join our friends and go home. I need to relax a little before I have to face your dad."_

_"Don't worry about him." Standing up with Zack, London places her hand reassuringly in his. "He almost always gives me what I want. It's easier than actually having to deal with me and be a parent."_

_"If you say so." Zack is less than confident and has a sinking feeling that grows with every passing minute._

**Chapter 15**

"London." A deeply masculine voice calls out to the beautiful heiress as she and Zack walk back towards their cabins to grab their bags. She turns around in surprise and squeals in excitement.

"Daddy!" London rushes up to the wall of black suit covered muscle that surrounds her father and dances on tiptoe trying to get through them. "Daddy, I'm so happy to see you… or, at least, I would be if I could get to you."

"Boys, let her through." The two guards in front part briefly and let London pass into their secure midst, then step back into formation. Zack, standing a few feet away, barely got a glimpse of silver touched hair and a bright white smile behind the guards before London disappeared into them. He can hear London's excited voice and a low murmur that must be her father but can't make out what is being said. A short while later, the front two beefy men parted and released London. The group heads off in perfect step towards the inner chambers of the ship, their eyes hidden behind identical black sunglasses.

"Daddy is going to his suite and expects us there in thirty minutes so he can meet you." With a big smile, London takes Zack's arm and drags him off to the smoothie bar. "We can get a drink while we wait."

"London." Zack's face is frozen in shock and something close to terror. "I'm meeting your father now?"

"Yep, he insisted and you don't say no to Daddy." London orders two smoothies when they sit down at the bar and turns back to Zack. Seeing his panic, she gives him a quick hug. "It's going to be fine, Zack. Trust me."

"He's not going to think I'm good enough for you." Zack mutters in defeat.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" London crosses her arms and glares at him in mock suspicion. "Where is all that confidence that you are known for?"

"This is different." Lowering his head into his hands, Zack tries not to freak out.

"No, it isn't." London pulls Zack's hands away and cups his face. "Daddy admires confidence in a person. A firm handshake, look him in the eye when speaking and answer swiftly and honestly. Just be yourself, not the goofy, attention-seeking person you pretend to be and you'll be fine." She kisses him softly on the forehead, then the lips. "Whatever happens, I love you. Always."

"I love you too." Zack pulls her into his arms for another hugs, feeling better with her there. They finish their drinks and walk inside to Mr. Tipton's private cabin holding hands. One of the guards standing outside the suite reports their arrival into his headset before opening the door to reveal a lavishly furnished room.

"There's my baby girl." Mr. Tiptop greets them as soon as they step inside. A handsome older gentleman with a lean frame covered in a dark gray suite approaches and wraps London in his arms. Zack studies this elusive man with the silver streaked short black hair and hazel eyes. Even without him saying a word, you can feel the command of his presence. Mr. Tipton steps away from his daughter and turns towards Zack with a hand outstretched. "This must be Zack Martin. I have heard a lot about you young man."

"Yes, sir." Zack, straightening his back, shakes the offered hand firmly and refuses to comment on what the man may have heard. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Come in and sit down." Mr. Tipton leads them over to a large mahogany desk set in the back of the room with a view of the water out a wide window. London and Zack sit in two of the three chairs set in a semi-circle in front. Zack had expected Mr. Tipton to sit behind the desk but is thrown off guard when he takes the last chair on the other side of London. "London tells me that you two are dating."

"Yes, sir." Zack smiles at London before meeting Mr. Tipton's inquisitive stare.

"I trust you will take good care of my little girl." Crossing his arms in front of him, Mr. Tipton smiles at Zack, which looks almost menacing. "She is my only child, you understand."

"I'd never let anything happen to her." Feeling a little insulted that Mr. Tipton would imply anything to the contrary, Zack's nervousness fades and his natural self-confidence returns in force. "No one hurts my girl."

"Good." Mr. Tipton nods his head approvingly.

"What? You're not going to ask me a ton of questions or threaten me or try to keep me from seeing London?" Zack raises a brow in question as he looks at the man in front of him.

"I don't think I need to." Mr. Tipton laughs. "I have gotten regular, detailed reports on you and your brother since you moved into my hotel in Boston and became friends with London. There isn't much I don't know."

"And you are still going to let me date your daughter?" Zack asks incredulously.

"Why wouldn't I?" Seeing their confused expressions, Mr. Tipton elaborates. "While you have pulled more than your share of pranks and have been known to be a lazy student, these are not your defining characteristics. Through the years you have shown yourself to be strong, loyal and deceptively intelligent. Not to mention, creative and resourceful. Since you and London started dating, both your grades and hers have shown a marked improvement. So, to answer your question, yes I am going to let you date my daughter."

"Okay then. Thank you." Unsure of how to respond beyond that, Zack remains quiet as he lets this information soak in.

Mr. Tipton stands up to end their meeting and holds out his hand to Zack again. When Zack stands and shake it, Mr. Tipton holds him in place for a moment with a steely look in his eyes. "I wouldn't ever hurt her if I were you. I know some very nasty people that you do not want to meet."

"Daddy!" London admonishes him. "No threatening my boyfriend."

"Sorry, Princess, but it's my job as your father." Mr. Tipton lets go of Zack's hand.

"It's alright, London. I think Mr. Tipton and I understand each other now." Zack smiles reassuringly at his girlfriend.

"Yes, I believe we do." Mr. Tipton escorts them to the door. "I'm afraid I have to get back to work but I want to see you both for dinner at the hotel at seven tonight." He kisses London on the cheek as she walks by. "See you then."

"Bye Daddy." Smiling, London returns the kiss and walks out.

"Goodbye sir." Zack follows her out and the door shuts behind them. They wander out onto the main deck and lean against the railing.

"Daddy really likes you, Zack." Eyes wide, London stares at the young man next to her. "I've never seen him warm up to someone so quickly."

"That was warm?" Snorting, Zack rolls his eyes.

"I'm serious. It's a good thing, too, because it makes dating you a whole lot less complicated." London sighs as she looks out over the Boston skyline. "I just wish…"

"Guys, can I talk to you for a minute?" Looking around sharply, London and Zack find Maddie standing behind them looking sheepish.

Maddie leads London and Zack over to an empty table and they sit down. Looking from one to the other, she blushes a bright red and fidgets with the edge of her shirt. "I want to apologize for earlier. It's not how a good friend is supposed to act. I should have been supportive and excited for you both. I hope you both will be able to forgive me."

"Maddie, it's okay. There isn't anything to forgive. We know it was a shock to see us together like that." London stops Maddie from continuing. "We should have told you long before this."

"No. It's your business and I had no right to freak out on you." A few tears escape from Maddie's eyes but she wipes them away impatiently. "It was part shock and part jealousy. I was a little jealous because London is getting the attention Zack used to give to me. It's irrational and petty of me since I don't actually want to date Zack. I lashed out without thinking and hurt two of the most important people in my life. You both are my best friends and I want you to be happy. If this is what makes you happy, then I support you one hundred percent. It will take me a while to get used to this though so don't be surprised if I keep giving you strange looks."

"Don't worry, Maddie. You'll always be my 'Sweet Thang,' my first love and best friend." Leaning over, Zack gives her an affectionate hug causing Maddie to smile in relief that she is forgiven.

"What about me?" London pouts teasingly at Zack.

"London," Zack takes her hand and kisses each fingertip before placing her hand on his chest underneath his own. "You are and will always be my true love, the very heart of me."

_The End… of the Beginning._

_**Thank for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. If there is enough interest, I may write a sequel when I have more time.**_

_**Thanks again.**_

_**~Georgie**_


End file.
